


A Decent Job

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Romance, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: "Your name is Angel?" Alastor asked, squinting at the white-haired student through his glasses. "That's quite deceiving, don't you think?"Angel huffed, wiping the dripping saliva and come from his mouth and chin. "Listen, I don't have time for criticism, pal. If you don't want a quickie, scram."
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 218





	1. Don't Want A Quickie? Then Scram

Alastor checked his watch as he hurried to the bus station. It was his first day back to his job ever since he took a vacation, he did not need to be late and make his boss even angrier.

He was almost there before he caught a glimpse of a man zipping up his jeans as he discreetly left the school premises.

_Now that is unusual._

Many dreadful things ran through his head, and he couldn't help but race in the direction that the man left. He worried, wondering if it may have been a teacher he has assaulted... _or a small child_.

Once he turned the corner, he came to a halt. There was an out-of-breath student with twenty dollars in his grip.

The boy cleared his throat and stashed the money in his shirt pocket. "Give me a moment and I'll be right with you."

"What in the- what is your name?" Alastor scanned over the teen.

Angel wagged his finger. "Nuh-uh. I don't give out my name to clients-"

Alastor visibly cringed. "I'm not your _client_. What is your name, boy?"

Angel laughed when he realized what was going on. He had been caught in the act, and was now probably in a ton of trouble.

"The name's Angel, _sweetheart_." Alastor ignored the pet name and continued to question the teen.

"Your name is _Angel_?" Alastor asked, squinting at the white-haired student through his glasses. "That's quite _deceiving_ , don't you think?"

Angel huffed, wiping the dripping saliva and come from his mouth and chin. "Listen, I don't have time for criticism, pal. If you don't want a quickie, _scram_."

Alastor chuckled and crossed his arms. "I could _report_ you, you know? Why in the bloody hell are you doing this?"

"It's non of your business-"

Alastor squatted down to the kneeling teen. "I'm _making_ it my business. Do you need money, is that it?"

Angel glared up at the redhead. "What's it to you? So what if I need a _little_ extra cash?"

Alastor sighed and straightened out. He shook his head in disappointment as he reached into his wallet. "How much do you need, Angel? A couple hundred?"

Angel stared at the older man. "What are you, a sugar daddy? There's no way you're gonna give me free money-" Angel was interrupted by Alastor shoving hundred dollar bills to his chest.

"Now, I have a _job_ to get to." Alastor shoved his wallet back in his pocket. "I advise you to apply for one if you are _that_ in need of money. They higher students where I work," he handed Angel his business card. "I expect to see you sometime in the near future."

Angel grabbed the man's wrist as he tried to walk away. "Wait, man, you're serious?"

Alastor looked back, that same grin plastered on his face. "Well, of course. I always help out those who need it, and you are _obviously_ struggling."

Angel released the man and looked down at the card, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Thanks, Mister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor are not in a relationship in this work, so I apologize for those who expected them to be. Maybe I will write something about the two of them in the future?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and have a pleasant day!


	2. Hazbin Hotel Corporations

Angel stared blankly at the card on his desk. Getting a job in his town was harder than most people had expected. Almost everything was unavailable for a student, and the places he had applied to turned down his application because they had found someone better and more skilled.

His mother was struggling to support him by juggling multiple jobs. All she ever did was work, and Angel _hated_ having to watch his mother stress herself to _death._ He wanted, _needed_ to do something about it, so he had turned to prostitution.

Angel had only ever been caught once by a teacher, but he was let off the hook by giving the man sexual favors. He got nothing out of it besides freedom. It was better than being expelled and having his mother alerted and even more stressed, though.

Angel sighed, dialing the number that was on the card. It rung only three times before a man answered, voice seemingly _familiar_.

" _Hazbin Hotel Corporations_ , how may I be of service to you today?" Alastor asked over the phone.

Angel's stomach churned as he thought of what to say. "Uh, yea, it's Angel..."

Alastor chuckled. "That's not very professional, _my_ _dear_. Who would hire you like this?" Angel rolled his eyes at the remark. "I _guess_ I'll let it slide. So, _Angel_ , you decided to take it upon _yourself_ to get a decent job, is that correct?"

The teen scoffed, fidgeting with his sleeve. "I have no other choice, alright...? I was easily found out by _you_ , what if next time it's a _cop_?"

"My point _exactly_. You shouldn't be giving yourself away just like _that_ ," Alastor cooed. "When can you start?"

Angel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't you gonna ask for an interview or somethin'?"

"No, no. That is not needed. I already have the perfect spot for you. It's thirteen dollars an hour."

Angel hesitated. "I... tomorrow? Can I work late nights?"

Alastor hummed. "That should be fine, as long as you are able to focus properly on your tasks. I will be in touch with you, Sir. Have a pleasant night." And with that, Alastor ended the call.

The teen laughed in disbelief. This was the best luck he has had in a _long_ while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend on writing more, but a comment ate at me, haha...  
> There will probably be only two more chapters, if not one.


	3. The Crime Scene

"My job is to... clean this up?" Angel asked, face scrunched up and he picked up a used condom with his gloved-index finger and thumb. "I get paid so much for _this_?"

Alastor adjusted his glasses. "Yes, Angel. I am surprised you haven't heard of Hazbin Hotel, given the fact that it's popular for... _escorts_."

Angel scowled. "Jeez, thanks. I probably haven't heard of it because I've never been on this side of town before. It's a bit far for my liking." The new employee bent over to retrieve the anal beads and empty bottles of lubricant.

"There are a total of _a hundred and fifteen_ rooms you must organize every _six hours_ if empty. You won't be the only one, so no worries. Charlie, the manager, has insisted on helping since it's your first time." Alastor scanned the messy room in disgust. "Because of it's all so sudden, we do not have any name tags for you, yet. Give us about three days to arrange everything. Then, if that's it, I will leave you to do your job in... _peace_."

Angel smirked as he threw away the used products. "Yes, Sir. I'll make sure the rooms are _spick-and-span_ by the time my shift is over."

Alastor smiled politely. _He sure is confident. Not to mention unaffected by what he is currently touching_ , Alastor thought as Angel stared the sex toy that was barely vibrating, it using its last bit of juice.

"Your fifteen-minute break is in an hour, I'll remind you." Alastor cleared his throat in an awkward manner before exiting the crime scene.

Angel continued to work; picking up and disposing of sex toys, used condoms, wrappers, empty lubricants, and other trash. He wasn't surprised to have found all of this just lying around a hotel room, but he certainly didn't think this would be his job. The pay seemed great for just cleaning up the sex products, he had to admit.

* * *

"Angel, it's time for your break." Alastor knocked on the open door to grasp the employee's attention. "Have you forgotten we don't pay overtime?"

The teen looked up at the grinning concierge. "Hey, can I ask you a question? Why are you always smilin' like that? It's _creepy_ , don't you think?"

"My dear, why ask permission when you were going to be persistent?" Alastor sighed. "Growing up, my mother would pester me if I didn't smile. She would always tell me I was _never fully dressed without one_."

Angel hummed, finger tapping his lips. "Like that one song, right?"

Alastor cringed. "Angel, _dear_ , I sure hope those are a new pair of gloves after all of what you have touched..." Angel grimaced, pulling his hand away from his face, not as disgusted as he should have been, which made Alastor sigh and shake his head in shame.


	4. Have You Lost It?

Angel leaned over the counter and smirked at the front desk receptionist. "A fifteen minute break is long enough for a quickie. What do you say, _hot stuff_?"

"Not into dudes," the ravenette grunted out before turning back to his device, leaving a pouty co-worker.

Alastor sighed at Angel's bad habits. There he was again, offering services to Husk. This was the tenth time this week, does he know when to quit? Obviously not, because his next target was none other than the uninterested Concierge.

"Oh, _Al_ ," Angel cooed seductively. "Why don't you and I grab dinner together sometime? You know when my shift ends, _babe_." He just had to wink, _didn't he_?

The redhead sighs with a tired smile, giving in to Angel's flirts. "Yes, my dear Angel. Send me your location, and I'll pick you up on Friday sometime in the evening."

Husk quirked an eyebrow, pointing at the dumbfounded twink. "You really gonna give this _lunatic_ what he wants? Have you _completely_ lost it, Alastor?"

"I just might have," Alastor answered, fingers massaging his throbbing temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is now all complete. I sort of rushed through this, and I apologize. I did not even mean for this to continue, but I am a sucker for giving in to requests and whatnot, haha. I rushed this for the sake of my mentality and also because I have other works I need to finish before starting something like this. Once again, I apologize for being so careless. Thank you for reading such trash, and have a lovely day!


End file.
